


The Atoms

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Spencer thinks he can bore your son to go to sleep by talking about atoms, but he was wrong.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Atoms

You’ve been trying to get your son, Elijah, to go to bed for twenty minutes now. He had his jammies on, his face washed, teeth brushed, and the stuffed elephant that his Uncle Derek got him was tucked into his side. But he still couldn’t go to sleep. 

You let out a sigh and excused yourself for a moment, heading to the bedroom you shared. You leaned against the doorframe and looked to your husband, whom was sitting up against the headboard reading a book.

“Your turn.”

He looks up from the page he was reading, “And this is why we don’t give our son chocolate milk before bed,” he quips with a smirk and you roll your eyes. 

You march over crawling into bed while Spencer closes his book and places it onto his bedside, “I think I have just the thing to make him sleep.” he pecks your cheek and slips out of bed, heading out the door and down the hall to your son’s room.

Spencer knocks on the door, “Hey, buddy, mommy says you’re not sleepy?”

Elijah shakes his head, “No. Maybe if you read me a story, I’ll go to bed.” the six year old murmured the suggestion. 

Spencer taps his chin and then walks over to his son’s bed, “I think I have a better idea. I’m gonna tell you about atoms.”

Elijah’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Addams?”

Spencer chuckles and shakes his head, “No, Eli, atoms. The world and everything in it is made up of atoms. Everything you can touch, see, breathe, all of it have atoms.”

“Everything?” Eli asks in amazement.

Spencer hums out, “Mhm, everything. And outside of atoms, you’ll find a cloud of electrons. Now, electrons send special particles called photons to other electrons to tell them how to move around. And inside the center of the atom is something called a nucleus. The nucleus contains protons and neutrons inside it.”

Per usual Spencer, he continues to go on and on, practically lecturing his six year old about atoms and the boy is hanging onto every word his father says. Sort of. 

Eventually, Eli interrupts his father asking, “So-So everything has atoms?”

“Yup!”

“My bed?”

“Yes, Eli, your bed has atoms.”

“And the wall?”

“Mhm.”

“And your books?”

“Every single one.”

“And my home?”

“And the entire neighborhood.”

“And your home,” he then realizes what he said and giggles, “Oh wait. Your home is my home.”

Spencer breathes out a laugh and nods, “Yes, it is.”

“Is Uncle Derek’s home made of atoms?”

“Tons.”

“And Jack’s?”

“Most definitely.”

Eventually, after listing everything in his room, Elijah falls asleep murmuring, “I love you, daddy, and all of the atoms you have.”

Spencer kisses his son’s head, whispering back, “I love you and all the atoms you have too, Eli.”

He turns off the light and quietly slips out of the room and heading back to the bedroom where you were still awake and waiting for him, rubbing your pregnant belly.

“Took awhile. Thought you had it covered,” you pull back the covers so he could slip in. When he does, you immediately rest your head on his chest and he wraps an arm around you.

“Thought I did too. I thought I’d bore him with a lecture on atoms, but he ended up being really interested in them,” he paused to give a soft and quiet laugh, “He proceeded to list everything in his room, asking if they were made of atoms.”

You softly smile and kiss Spencer’s chest, “You’re turning him into a little scientist, just like his daddy.”

________________

The next morning, the three of you are seated at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. While munching on his cereal, Elijah continues to list things off, asking if they were made of atoms. 

“Are you made of atoms, daddy?”

Spencer takes a sip of his orange juice and nods, “Oh yeah, buddy. Lots.”

“And mommy?”

“Her too.”

“And my baby sister?!” he exclaims with excitement, pointing at your belly.

You and Spencer laugh, “Her too, Eli.”

Eli then jumps out of his seat and runs to your stomach, whispering, “Sissy, you hear that? You’re made of lotsa atoms!”

You giggle and then look to your husband, “He’s definitely your son.”

And Spencer just smiles widely, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
